


Body

by thecarlysutra



Category: Popular (TV 1999)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: This is the female form;A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot;It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction!I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor—all falls aside but myself and it.- Walt Whitman, “I Sing the Body Electric”
Relationships: Sam McPherson/Brooke McQueen





	Body

  
“You’re drunk.”

Sam leveled a glare at Brooke steady enough to suggest that the blonde had underestimated her friend’s ability to hold her liquor.

And then she hiccupped, and ruined the effect.

“Am not,” she said anyway, in the tone of voice a five-year-old uses when protesting a bedtime. 

Brooke rolled her eyes, and had another shot herself. The tequila burned like blood in the back of the throat, and she flinched.

“It’s your fault,” Sam continued, oblivious as to whether or not Brooke was actually listening to her.

Brooke quirked a perfect eyebrow.

“. . . I wouldn’t have had nearly so many shots if I hadn’t been drinking them from your navel.”

Brooke’s eyebrow descended. That wasn’t bad logic.  



End file.
